Shuichi Iguchi
|romaji = Iguchi Shūichi |birthday= |age =Unknown |gender = Male |height= |weight= |hair = Pink |eye= Pink |quirk= |status= Alive |family= |alias= Spinner (スピナー Supinā) |occupation = Villain |affiliation = League of Villains |debut = Chapter 57 |debutanime = Episode 31 |voice= Ryo Iwasaki |image gallery = Yes |fightingstyle = Armed Close Combat |teams = Vanguard Action Squad |eng voice = }} |Iguchi Shūichi}}, also known by his villain name is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and part of its Vanguard Action Squad. He and the rest of his team serve as the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc. Appearance Spinner is a man with a reptile-like appearance, with bright green scales for skin and a face shaped like that of a lizard. His hair is relatively long and is swept backwards, and is a desaturated pink-purple, standing out from the rest of his colors. In reflection of his great admiration towards Stain, he wears clothes similar to his: a sleeveless shirt and dark, baggy pants, along with black shoes and pale, metallic knee guards. He wears a mask made of a long, tattered strip of cloth, the same as the one worn by Stain, a red scarf and bandages wrapped around both his arms, partially covered by black wristbands, and plain black boots. He also carries an enormous sword on his back (made out of many smaller blades bound together) and wears goggles on his forehead. Gallery Shuuichi_Color.png|Spinner's Color Scheme. Personality Spinner is a sinister man who takes pleasure in hurting people, which he clearly demonstrates when he's seen purposely treading on Pixie-Bob's face, grinning as she lies on the ground beneath his foot, unconscious and bleeding as a result of his and Magne's earlier attack. Much like Dabi, Spinner also admires Stain greatly, but in a different way, in that where Dabi is not, he is completely obsessed with the ways of Stain to the point where he copies his clothing and weaponry style, aiming to follow the same ideals as him and make his dreams come true. As a result of this, he is much more morally inclined than the rest of the League of Villains, shown when he attacked Magne to protect Izuku Midoriya (whom Stain had labeled as someone worthy of being called a hero) and questioned whether or not the League's actions truly follow his idol's ideals. He can be distracted when a girl compliments him. Abilities Overall Abilities: He has shown to be moderately capable at close quarters combat, using his huge makeshift sword to attack. He seems to be rather strong, lifting and swinging it with ease. He was able to fight on equal ground with Pro Hero Mandalay for a few minutes, rarely taking hits, although he was eventually subdued without being able to injure her. Spinner is also proficient at throwing knives. He also taught himself how to drive trucks by playing video games. Despite Dabi complaining about his skills, Spinner was able to pull off a difficult maneuver without losing control. Stats Equipment Makeshift Sword: Spinner wields a very curious sword, which is made of several knives, daggers, kukris, hatchets and many other blades. They appear to be held together by chains and belts. The sword is about the same size as Spinner himself, yet he seems to very proficient at using it with great speed. Spinner commonly carries it around on his back, wrapped in cloth as to not injure himself. This sword, however, was completely destroyed by Izuku Midoriya before it could do any major damage. Unnamed Sword: Following the destruction of his former sword, Spinner replaced it with an unnamed blade that resembles a katana. Battles & Events Trivia *Spinner's given name contains kanji for shu "秀"(lit. excellent, outstanding) and ichi "一"(lit. one). His surname Iguchi contains kanji for I "伊" (lit. that one) and guchi "口" (lit. mouth, opening). *Spinner’s family name comes from the Japanese for “iguana.” *Spinner’s clothing, reptile-theme, weapons, wild attitude and ninja-like appearance is similar to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles of the franchise with the same name. *With the exclusion of associates such as Giran and Daruma Ujiko, Spinner is currently the only member of the League of Villains whose Quirk has not been revealed. Quotes *(To Magne) "Holding power over someone's life is everything! Or don't you believe in following Stain's tenets?!" *(To Mandalay) "Dammit...!! Stain will be revived...! Got that?! His will lives on here! Thanks to me!! I'm gonna purge you corrupt heroes and that four-eyes kid." References Site Navigation pl:Shuichi Iguchi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Vanguard Action Squad Category:Forest Training Camp Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists Category:C-Rank Villains